


The Perfect Summer Day (Minus Fish Bones)

by Eknomind



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, cottages, fish bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eknomind/pseuds/Eknomind
Summary: Kimi and Sebastian share an almost perfect day at Sebastian's summer "cottage".





	The Perfect Summer Day (Minus Fish Bones)

**Author's Note:**

> My words were: watermelon | firefly | bustling | roaches | lawnmower

Kimi was covered in oil trying to fix Sebastian’s broken lawnmower, in hopes of getting the German into some lawnmower racing later, when he had to drop everything because Sebastian was yelling at him to come help him _again_. Sighing, Kimi dropped his wrench and cleaned his greasy hands on the hem of his shirt before making his way to the pier where Sebastian was fishing. The German had insisted on catching their dinner himself, but it soon turned out that he had not had too much experience as a fisherman. Kimi had quickly made him a simple fishing rod and dug up some worms before getting back to work.  
“Look Kimi, I caught some! Teach me to prepare them!” Sebastian yelled happily when he heard Kimi stepping on the pier, effectively scaring away any fish that was still around. Kimi looked in the bucket filled with water and a bunch of small fish with red fins. Waters around here were always bustling with roaches. Not much of a dinner.  
“You should put those back, Seb. They are too small to be worth it,” Kimi said. Sebastian pouted at him.  
“But I caught them for dinner. Kimi we are eating them, whether you want it or not!” he said sternly. Kimi rolled his eyes.  
“Fine. Let me show you how to do one and you do the rest. If you want to be elbows deep in roach intestines then that’s your business.”  
Just what he had been looking to do during his summer vacation: get covered in oil _and_ blood at the same time.

By dinner time the lawnmower was fixed and Sebastian had prepared his fishes and they were ready to be grilled. Kimi wasn’t looking forward to the meal, bony fish, potatoes with no butter due to their strict diets and fruit salad that consisted entirely of watermelons. They had been recognized in the grocery store and had had to make a swift exit before their faces made their way on the cover of gossip papers, leaving their menu quite limited. Kimi made a mental note to ban paparazzi’s if he ever became the president.

They put down their forks at the same time.  
“Christ that was awful. I’ll be still picking fish bones from my teeth in Spa,” Sebastian complained. Kimi shot a “told you so” look at him. Then he thought up a plan and had to hold back a smirk.  
“Since I endured your fish, how about we take the, um,” Kimi glanced at the watermelons that were trying and failing to act fruit salad, “watermelon salad outside to the pier?” Sebastian agreed quickly, maybe it was because of the house smelling of fish.

“I could get used to the Finnish cottage life,” Seb said happily and stuffed his mouth full of watermelons. Both were sitting on the edge of the pier, bare feet in the cold lake water. Kimi looked at the house. Calling it a cottage was stretching the definition. It had two bedrooms, a large living room, well fitted kitchen and an indoor toilet. Guesthouse and sauna were connected to the main building with the large terrace going around the house. In Kimi’s childhood cottages rarely had electricity and even his childhood home had had an outdoor toilet. Running water was rare as well; having a well at the cottage was considered a luxury.  
“Yeah, I could get used to living like this as well,” Kimi said and laid down on his back, staring at the sky. The place was naturally beautiful and quiet. Actually a little bit too quiet for him. He hopped up.  
“I need some racing before I fall asleep here!”  
“Racing with what?”  
“Well,” Kimi said and bit his lip, “I fixed the old lawnmower. Race you there!” Kimi sprinted off towards the storage house and Sebastian ran after him, laughing as he went.

Sebastian had been racing with the newer lawnmower, Kimi on the old piece of junk he had miraculously managed to get running earlier. Sebastian might have been faster than him in a race car, but his rally experience gave him an edge on slippery grass and he managed to scrape a narrow, muddy and sweaty victory. Sebastian pouted at him.  
“Your lawnmower is clearly lighter and more agile than mine!” the German complained.  
“Want to switch?” Kimi offered, not feeling like it made that much of a difference. The old mower was lighter but the new one was more powerful. Sebastian nodded. A couple of muddy laps later he had to admit that either Sebastian was a fast learner, or he was a better mechanic than he gave himself credit for. Possibly both.

Mud and sweat had been washed away by multiple rounds of sauna and jumping into the lake and it had finally gotten dark. Kimi was always surprised by how quickly days got shorter in August. The matter was made worse by his constant traveling. Time seemed to progress in chunks only measured by the days he spent in Finland where he knew how things worked. He might not have been the most forest-dwelling Finn out there, but he did have the same connection to nature.  
The pair sat on the terrace quietly, holding cans of beer and watching fireflies come out and compete with the stars glowing above them. Facing the lake, they saw all the lights reflecting from its calm surface. Kimi felt Sebastian’s hand carefully land on his wrist. He carefully put down his beer and took the hand in his own. Sebastian sighed happily.  
“I wish I could freeze this moment and stay in it forever,” Sebastian, the more lyrical one of the pair, said.  
“Me too,” Kimi agreed quietly. They leaned towards each other for a slow, loving kiss. A perfect end to a perfect night. Well, apart from the fish bones as they found out as soon as they tried to take their kiss to the next level. Kimi chuckled.  
“I guess this leaves some room for improvement next year.”  
Sebastian hit him playfully for that.


End file.
